


roll like thunder, burn like stars. {The Arcana OC}

by allyfey



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyfey/pseuds/allyfey
Summary: A fun little one-shot featuring the wonderful Dante Mandore (an original character of a friend)... and you, dear reader~Written as a gift for an art exchange![loosely inspired by the song "Runaways" by All Time Low, you should absolutely listen to it]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	roll like thunder, burn like stars. {The Arcana OC}

"Dante, no!"

But it was too late. The surly patron was already doused in alcohol, while Dante's glass drips empty of the last few drops.

"Hah, take that! Victory is mine! Is that seriously the best y-"

You barely manage to pull him away before the patron's swinging fist could connect with his skull. Immediately, you make an escape for the tavern door, dragging the tipsy pirate behind you. Glass flies past and smashes against a wall in the midst of uproar as it narrowly misses its target. You swear under your breath.

"GET THEM!"

Crisp autumn air relieves your flushed skin, a welcome sensation that you have no time to relish in. Escaping the wrath of angry drunk patrons unscathed is the only thing on your mind right now, and it's all because of a man you met only three hours ago who seemed to be the embodiment of chaos itself. 

Vesuvia melts into a blur with every twist and turn, your lungs burning like the stars above you. It takes a few seconds for you to register Dante's hand gripping your own. 

"We really riled him up, didn't we?" 

"I believe that was the very thing I told you not to do." 

He only laughs high and unrestrained, and throws you a grin. "Did you really think I'd listen?" 

There's a mischievous glint in his eye and for a moment you can only stare incredulously at him... but at the same time, something about him makes you feel safe. Like he can be trusted, even with all his reckless antics. 

"They won't catch us, darling, don't worry." 

"Oh, really? And how do you know that?" 

He flashes you a wink. "Experience."

"...How many times have you fleed scenes of drunk tavern fights exactly? Scenes that you caused?" 

"Well... you lose count after the eleventh."

You raise your eyes to the heavens, not even bothering to muster surprise at this point - and then you're abruptly pulled into a dark side alley. A yelp would have escaped you if it wasn't for Dante's hand over your mouth.

An agonizing minute passes until he drops his hand and leans it against the wall behind you, allowing you to catch your breath. He's careful to speak low and hushed. "Ahead of us, in the direction we were headed, that was, uh... that was one of his cronies." 

"So much for not getting caught."

"Hey, we're still free!" He raises his hands in defense, and while you feign exasperation, you still think he means what he said before. His gaze lingers on the streets. "Maybe we should keep running though, we can only hide here for so long..." 

"Mmm, good to see you still have some sense in you." 

"Be quiet, darling."

"Make me." 

Something in those sunset eyes smoulders as they snap back to your own, and your breath catches in your throat. A slow, teasing grin overcomes his features as he leans in, his warm breath fanning your face. "Oh, I can do that..." 

Crimson dusts your cheeks and for a moment you're taken aback. You quirk an eyebrow at him, though not before letting a small smirk of your own grace your features. "Focus, Dante." 

As if on cue, a thunderous voice shrieks, "DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" 

Dante sighs, chuckling as he tears his gaze away from you. "Right, yeah, I guess we need to be responsible for now... Any ideas for a temporary haven?" 

"Uh, well... I guess we could... see where the streets... take us?" That self-assured grin returns. He knows neither of you had any idea where to run to in particular. 

"That's our only option, then." And with that, he quickly interlocks his fingers with yours and continues running out the other end of the alley. 

It's quieter here on the side that you emerge on, yet the air is still vibrant with energy. You couldn't let your guard down, but... was Vesuvia always this stunning at night? Maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through your veins, maybe it was Dante, but you feel more... alive tonight. More than you have in a long time. 

"What's on your pretty little mind?" 

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing important..." 

"Mmm... You don't fool me, sweetheart." 

You exhale in resignation, and the two of you slow your pace just a little. "I probably shouldn't add fuel to the blazing fire that is your ego, but... I'm... kind of having fun with this." 

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows, pleased. "I shouldn't be surprised, you're with me after all." 

"And I'm guessing you harness trouble everywhere you go?" 

"Darling, I am trouble." A quiet chuckle leaves you at the playful tone of his voice. The distant sound of waves lapping against the shore draws your attention away though, and when you turn the next corner... 

"This is... We're at the Docks." 

Finally, the two of you slow to a walk and then stop as you take in your surroundings, regaining your breath. Quiet, calm, and solitary. What used to be the Lazaret across the waves is now a memorial ground by order of Countess Nadia, a much less ominous sight. It's... refreshing, being here. 

"I think... I think we've lost those guys. And... this doesn't seem so bad for a brief retreat we randomly stumbled upon, either..." Dante looks at you again, teasing. "I knew I could trust you." 

You laugh and shake your head. "Next time, let's not place bets we can't win, okay?" 

"I can't promise that... Didn't you confess to enjoying the thrill of the ensuing chase just a few minutes ago?" 

"Hmm?" Very knowingly, your hands slide up his jacket to grip the collar as you pull him closer to you. "Strange, I don't remember that... you'll have to remind me..." 

Time slows to a crawl as his eyes light up with renewed fire, a confident smirk to match. Steady arms wrap around your waist, pressing you flush against him. In such close proximity, your noses brush and you can feel his breath tickling your neck. 

"Be quiet, darling...~" 

Your heartbeat thrums in your ears, your voice little more than a whisper. 

"Make me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Ta dah~ He was a delight to write; I really hope I captured his character well, Jules. <3


End file.
